


I was just an only child of the universe

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Loki and Thor's son, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, poor Loki needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Loki feels like he can finally tell Thor a secret he had been carrying for the last 17 years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very odd dream last night

Thor stood looking out the window, the stars flew passed their ship in a blur as they hurtled through space towards Earth. Asgard lay in ashes and their people all looking at Thor for the answers ‘Are we safe?’ ‘Where are we going?’ It lays heavy on Thor’s mind as he fought to find sleep but it seems the Sandman wasn’t going to visit him. Pushing himself up he looked down at his sleeping companion, Loki lay curled up under the pile of blankets naked but his face was twisting in pain. “No… Eagan.” He mumbled in his sleep.

Frowning Thorn leaned down and started to stroke his face, it’s been a while since they been together like this, seeing Loki like this. Loki wrinkles his nose and then opens his eyes up at him. “Sorry,” Thor mumbled as he watched those bright green eyes stare at him. “I didn’t mean to wake you but you were having a nightmare.” Swallowing a lump in his throat Loki changed the subject.   
“Ummm question why are you awake?” Came a sleepy purr, as Loki sits up and tilts his head at the blonde.   
“I’m just thinking of our journey ahead of us.” He sighed tiredly as he watches the bed sheets fall off Loki’s body, Thor growled seeing the marks he left on Loki’s pale body the bite on his shoulder sealing their bond.  
“I know you’re upset about losing Asgard but you saved thousands of lives.” He smiled as he got up onto his knees and leaned over cupping his face and kissing him.  
“You helped.” He whispered  
“Well, I’m glad you notice.” He smirked as he kissed his nose.

Loki smile falters as he leaned back and took a deep sigh…I have to tell him, I can’t hide this anymore…“I know we haven’t been on the best of terms in the last few years.”   
“It’s been many years Loki.” The thunder god tells him dully, but the dark-haired god waved his hand at him.   
“A few, many it doesn’t matter the length but there is something I need to tell you. I know you may find it hard to believe me so…” He turned to face him again and picked up the alpha’s large hand and placed it to his mating bite. “Trust our bond.” He smiled sadly  
“Loki if you’re going to tell me you slept with Bruce I already know and I’m not mad.” Loki raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled shaking his head.   
“No, that isn’t what I was going to tell you, but we will talk about that later.” He ran his fingers through his hair and then looked down at his hand looking down at the scar on his hand and rubbed it.  
“Loki,” Thor whispered his name.   
“You’re a father.” He tells him as he looked up at the deep blue eye of his mate   
“What?” Loki sighed and looked back down at his hand. 

Loki was quiet for a moment as he stared at his hand he felt sick talking about this but he has to tell him now. “Remember about 17/18 years ago when I felt for a long time.” Thor frowned as he remembered the year Loki went missing “I went to Odin and I told him I was pregnant with your child. It was the first time I saw him look at me as if I was a monster, he gave me a choice either he will remove the child and have me exiled or I leave Asgard and I take care of the problem myself. Loki looked up at Thor whose one good eye was wide and his mouth was open.   
“He told us you were on a mission?” Loki snorted bitterly.  
“I went to Midgard where I stayed; I gave birth to our child a son and went looking for a family that will look after him.”   
“Loki…” He reached out and touches his shoulder as he sees tears gather in his mate’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“When I returned Odin threatened to find our child and kill it. I had no choice but to hid him and keep him safe. But I fear he may be in danger now Thanos found out him that is how he controlled me. He knew I would do anything to protect him you think I wanted to attack Midgard? All those horrible things…well apart from humiliating you and take the throne out right from under your nose, but the other things no.” Thor licked his lips his mouth felt dry as he listens to his throat he could feel the truth of his words through their bond.

 

“Why would Thanos want our son?” He finally said Loki looked up at him as he wiped the tears from his face.   
“He’s omega.” Loki pulled his knees up to his chest and warped his arms around them looked away from Thor “He did unspeakable things to me and he will do them to Eagan.” He tells him. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you until now but I was trying to protect him but I have a feeling our time is running out.” Thor leaned over and cupped his face and kissed him.  
“We will find him.” He whispered as he pulled his dark-haired mate into his arms and let him cry into his shoulder. “We will find our son.”


	2. Chapter 2

The news he had a son hit him hard, he knew it was hard on Loki to tell him because of what their father made him go through. He watched Loki cry into his hands as he spoke about how he spent 3 months with their son feeding him making sure he was strong enough when the time came. Thor knew from stories his mother use to tell him omega Jotuns have a strong connection to their child if the mother feeds their child with their milk… Eagan should know Loki the moment they met… Thor thought. 

Thor cupped Loki’s cheeks and brushed away the tears from his face and then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “I wished you told me, even with father’s threats I would have supported you and helped us find a way back to our little cub sooner,” Thor told him, Loki whimpered sounding so unlike him that it hurt Thor to see him this upset and broke.   
“You treated me differently I didn’t know of Odin had said something to you? You no longer lay with me and avoided me at every turn I just thought…” Thor stopped him by kissing him and pulling him into his laps.   
“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He whispered as he stroked his face. “Yes father did speak to me but he told me to give you pace.” Loki smiled weakly at him and rested his head on the Alpha’s shoulders. “We will find him Loki and we will protect him.”

When it seems neither one were going to sleep again they dressed in loose clothes and wandered around the halls of their ship. Thor warped his arms around his mate as they talked the dark-haired god seemed deflated now that he finally spoke to the blonde god about their son. They arrived at lounge area where they see Bruce was sat there reading a book “Bruce what are you doing up this early?” Thor asked, he pushed himself up and looked at the pair and frowned seeing the looking their faces.   
“The other guy finds it hard to sleep, so I’m reading to him,” Bruce tells him, he his eyes flicked between them. “What’s up?” He asked, “You both look liked someone is dying?”   
“No nothing like that,” Loki says as he looks at Thor who nods at him. “We are talking about our son.”   
“Son?” The Doctor asked, he sat up straighter and closed the book and blinked them.  
“Yes, about 18 years ago I had a child on Midgard. Odin forced me to give him up; I placed him in the care of a lovely beta couple before returning to Asgard.” He tells the man as he wipes away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Bruce looked up at Thor who had a blank look on his face “You only just found out?” He asked him, Thor nodded as he rubbed Loki’s back “I see, are you hoping to find him?” He asked as he scratched his head  
“Yes,” Thor said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Loki’s head.   
“Okay, that will be some task? God knows where the kid ended up after all this time.” Bruce said, “Unless he had some powers like you two then there is a chance that the Avengers have found him.” Loki flinched a little at the thought of the Avengers finding him but then again it would be far safer for their son if they did.   
“The moment I met Eagan we should know each other.” Loki says as he fusses with his hands “It’s just finding him.” He says as he leans back into Thor’s hold and presses his face into his mate’s stomach closing his eyes. The alpha ran his fingers through Loki’s hair trying to calm the omega “I do remember who I gave him to, and what they called him.”   
“That is a start, once we arrive back at Earth we can find out if he still lives…”  
“New York or an area called Queens?” Loki says   
“That’s great that narrows it down.” Bruce smiles at him and then looks up at Thor who smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Week later  
“A-Awo comes on to let my ear go!” The teen whined, “I said I’m sorry.” He looked at the back of his adoptive father he could see a deep frown on his face as he dragged his arse through the doors. “Dad!” He yelled, spinning around Tony growled at him.   
“Don’t give me that sorry crap Peter I know you’ve been to that alpha club before. What were you thinking?” He yelled as the teen lowered his head blushing as his other adoptive father walks through the door. 

He eyed the teen wearing black tight skinny jeans and a rather thin loose shirt that was short. “Oh god.” He mumbled as he looked at his mate “Where was he?”   
“The alpha club.” Tony growled, “I’m glad Clint told us you were there.” Peter frowned as he looked up at his dad.   
“You had Clint follow me?” He asked   
“No.” Tony sighed “He and his mate like to go to that bar for date night or some shit like that.” He mumbled, “He called me when he saw you sandwiched between two alphas…”  
“I would never have sex with them! They have mare knot than brains.” Peter yelled at him, the blonde omega place a hand on Peter’s shoulders and sighed at him as the teen turned to look at him.   
“They may not take no for an answer pup, to them you are omega who is teasing them and some alphas well…you should know better than anyone how these alphas can think.” Peter looked down at the ground at his trainer and sniffed.   
“I just wanted to be a dumb teenager for a little and not have my Spiderman head on.” Tony face softens for a moment and sighed as he looked at his Steve who warped his arms around the teen.   
“I know baby boy we understand you that sometimes you need to be just Peter,” Tony said as he kissed the top of his head and cupped the side of his face, the young omega smiled back. “However you are still grounded.”   
“Dad…”  
“Go to your room and peel those things off and put them in the bin, you stink of alphas.” He growled as Peter let his shoulders drop as he walks away back to his room. 

Tony could see Steve looking at him “Don’t tell me I was too tough on him, you should have seen him those alphas hands were all over him. And their mouths were on his throat.”   
“I don’t think you were too tough.” He smiles “But I do think we need to talk to him he is omega and those clubs are very tempting.” He kisses the side of his face “Come on you and pour yourself a drink while I make sure our escape artist hasn’t….escaped.” He chuckled Steve said as he turned to follow his son.  
“Take his phone away he can have it back in the morning for school,” Tony yelled   
“Yeah, I know.”   
“And his laptop!”  
“Yes, Tony!” 

Steve entered Peter’s room and saw the omega sat on the bed rubbing his head “You okay? You’re looking a little peaky?” He asked, as the blonde walks over to him and places a hand on the teen’s forehead. “You were drugged were you?”  
“No, my suppressants aren’t working too well again.” He sighed as he rubbed his eyes.   
“I will talk to Tony about it, now come on hand over your phone and laptop and then have a good shower then go to bed.” The teen nodded as he rubbed his head as he handed over his phone then pointed to his laptop. “You can have these back in the morning for school and homework but once you're done hand them over.” Peter frowned but nodded, all the same, he walked out the room and turned back to see Peter pus himself up groaning as he shuffled to the bathroom. 

He found Tony sat on the bed with a drink in his hand “Just had a strange message it seems we are going to be visited by Thor and his brother and guess what Bruce is with them!” He yelled with a large smile. Steve placed Peter’s mobile and laptop onto the counter he smiles back at Tony before sitting on the bed.   
“Peter’s tablets aren’t working again; I’ve never seen this before.” He tells him, Tony frowns and scratches his head.   
“Maybe he is Asgardian.” The alpha joked; the blonde omega frowned at him as he slips under the bed covers. “What he could be? His Aunt said he was adopted who knows.” He shrugged “I have already got a stronger batch for him, maybe with Bruce now home he can help out. “  
“Maybe I’m still worried.”   
“Friday let me or Steve know if Peter because of ill during the night.” He asked the AI   
“Yes, sir.” Came the reply “At the moment Mr Parker is having a shower.”   
“Thank you.”   
“I’m still worried,” Steve mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor arrived with a troop people; Tony scratched the top of his head as he looked at the group. “W-WOW.” He whispered as he looked at his mate who looked worried at the number of people. “Thor when you said you had a few people with you, I didn’t think you mean a whole city.” Tony joked   
“I’m sorry but as I said Asgard had fallen and we need a place to stay.” He smiled sadly “We are hoping there is a place for us here among Midgard.” He tells him.   
“Of course we have plenty of space in the compound until we can find a better place,” Tony says and then he turned to the dark hair master of mayhem and looked him up and down for a moment. He looked different from what Tony remembered and it made him raise an eyebrow “And ummm your brother?” He nods to Loki.   
“Your fine Stark I’m not interested in taking over, only to find my son.” He tells him, Thor smiled and wraps his arm around Loki’s waist.  
“Your son?” Tony asked in disbelief.  
“Yes our son, it’s a long story and one Loki doesn’t like telling but we he is here on Midgard.” He tells him   
“Funny we haven’t had any tiny evil ego type god running through New York lately.”   
“Tony!” Steve growled as he slapped his arm. 

After they settled Thor’s people into their room Tony and the others headed off to speak somewhere more quietly “Well a lot has changed since you were all here, Me and Steve are mated and we have adopted a kid.”  
“Adopted?” Loki asked as he looked up   
“Yeah, Steve is worried about passing on his super-solider genes so we adopted. I don’t know if you remember hearing about him before you left Bruce but Spiderman?” He asked the doctor frowned and tilted his head before looking back at him.   
“Oh wait he is a kid?” He asked “No.” Tony chuckled and nodded   
“Yeah the kid got bit by a radioactive spider and now he can climb walks and a real escape artist,” Tony mumbled the last part. Steve rolled his eyes as he sits down and watches Loki as he sits next to Thor.   
“He was living with Aunt until she got a better job in England, she didn’t want Peter to lose his friends and his internship with Tony. She asked us if we were willing to adopt him.” He smiled as he took Tony’s hand. 

Thor smiled at his friends as he took a mouthful of his beer while Loki sipped his tea “So tell about your son?” Steve asked Loki jumped as he looked up at them and bite his bottom lips and sighed as Thor looked at him as he placed his large hand on his back.   
“We are hoping he is still in the area, I came to Midgard about 18 years ago when his father told me to get rid of our child,” Loki says,   
“He was your father too,” Thor mumbled   
“The day he told me to get rid of my child because it didn’t fit in his plan for you was the day he becomes the enemy” Loki growled, his eyes darken as he glared at Thor.   
“I’m sorry….  
“Who becomes whose enemy?” Came a voice, Loki looked up as a teen entered the room. 

Peter walks in to see the group and stops as he if he felt something shock him; he turns to look at the dark haired man who was standing up slowly. “Eagan.” The man whispered Peter, frowned at the name he could hear it bouncing around through his mind as if he has heard the name before.   
“Peter what are you doing home from school?” Steve asked Peter doesn’t answer as he just stared at Loki who walks towards him.  
“Loki are you sure he is Eagan?” He asked  
“No Peter can’t be your son?” Tony said, he stood up and looked panicky as he watched the two. “Thor tell you, brother, to leave my son alone!” The blonde god looked to alpha and just blinked at him.   
“Now isn’t the time to argue over him, we have to make sure he is safe.” The god of thunder tells him.  
“Yeah from your batshit crazy brother!” He yelled, Loki took Peter’s right hand and watched the teen gasp and whimper as he looked at the green-eyed god, smiling softly Loki looked down at the teen’s palm and sees a small tattoo like mark appear on his palm.   
“I have found you.” He sobbed as he pulled Peter into his arms.


End file.
